In general, the present invention relates to Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver units. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for displaying animated navigation information on the display of a GPS receiver unit.
Global Positioning Systems and receiver units for use in connection with GPS are well known in the prior art and have a variety of uses. Generally, GPS is a satellite based radio navigation system capable of determining continuous position and velocity information for an unlimited number of users. The GPS incorporates a plurality of satellites which orbit the Earth in highly precise orbits. GPS satellites can relay their location to any number of receiving units.
The GPS system is implemented when a device specially equipped to receive GPS data begins scanning radio frequencies for GPS satellite signals. Upon receiving a radio signal from a GPS satellite, the device can determine the precise location of that satellite via one of several different conventional methods. The device will continue scanning for signals until it has acquired at least three different satellite signals. Implementing geometrical triangulation, the receiver utilizes the three known satellite positions to determine its two dimensional position relative to the satellites. Additionally, acquiring a fourth satellite signal will allow the receiving device to calculate its three dimensional position by geometrical calculation. The positioning and velocity data can be updated in realtime on a continuous basis.
There is a need for a device that is capable of a more meaningful display of the information typically used with a GPS receiver.
The present invention satisfies the above described need and other needs by providing a GPS receiver unit that displays animated navigation information. The invention utilizes animation to provide immediate indication to the user of certain activity. Generally described, the present invention provides a GPS receiver device having an input, a processor, a memory, and a display. In one embodiment, the GPS receiver device of the present invention is a handheld device, such as may be used when hiking. Alternatively, the present invention may be a removably mounted navigation unit, or a navigational unit fixedly installed in a vehicle.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, data indicative of an animated sequence stored in memory. In particular, a number of frames of expression are stored in the memory of the GPS receiver device, such that each frame may be retrieved and output successfully on the display in a rapid manner, to visualize animation. In particular, for example, each frame in the sequence represents a moment in time as an animated character carrying a flag, walks a path, and plants the flag. It will be understood that any animated sequence may be utilized. However, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, the animation represents the type of display screen the user will see when he or she is hiking or walking, such that the animated character then corresponds to the individual user, with a trail being left behind the animated character. Preferably, this animated sequence is output to the display upon power up of the unit, thereby providing an initial indication to the user of the nature and features of the unit.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, upon power up, or upon following presentation of the initial animated sequence, the GPS receiver device begins to search for global positioning system satellite signals in a conventional manner. During this satellite signal acquisition stage, animation representative of the satellite signal acquisition is provided to the display. In particular, a plurality of frames, each containing data indicative of a display expression, are stored in memory. Each frame provides a screen representation on the screen display of an individual standing on a globe, with a plurality of satellites orbiting overhead. Additionally, each frame provides a first window at the top of the frame in which the text is inserted, and a second window at the bottom of the frame, for illustrating a bar indicative of the satellite signal strength. In particular, each successive frame in the sequence of frames provides a visual indication that either signals from additional satellites have been tracked or acquired. Additionally, as acquisition completes, the signal strength bar grows visually larger. Furthermore, for example, text may be provided in the upper window to indicate that satellites are being tracked until such time as the appropriate number of satellite signals have been acquired, at which time text is provided in the upper window to indicate that the unit is ready to navigate.
In a further aspect of the invention, the device includes a menu that is stored in the memory, wherein the menu displays a plurality of functions of the device that may be performed by a processor unit contained within the device. Additionally, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, at least one of the menu features permits the user to mark a waypoint. Upon activation of an appropriate input on the GPS receiver device, the user is permitted to mark a waypoint in a conventional manner. However, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, when marking a waypoint, the display screen displays animated representation of an individual kneeling down and planting a flag along with navigation data indicative of the geographic location at which the waypoint is being marked. Furthermore, the invention permits the user to alpha numerically name the waypoints.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a device and method for displaying animated navigation information on the display of a navigation unit. It should be understood and appreciated that the frame sequences stored in memory may actually be stored at a central processing unit, and transmitted to the unit via a wireless communications link for display on the display.